ZW01:Denim
by December'sRose
Summary: Zuko and Katara discuss Zutara Week while Sokka dances in the background. Zutara one-shot


Title: ZW01: Denim

Rated K+

Summary: Zuko and Katara discuss Zutara week while Sokka tries to dance in the background. Zutara one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Okay, I wrote this under pressure so this'll probably suck. Also, this one-shot is AU parody meaning the characters might be OOC. It wasn't intended, but I had a feeling it's how they ended up. Anyway, to start off Zutara week I decided to go with fluffy humor rather than heavy romance. Plus, I couldn't really come up with many creative, original ideas for Denim either. I had a few plot bunnies floating around, but I really want my ZW entries to be unique to a certain extent. Thus said, I welcome you to ZW 01: Denim. Hope everyone enjoys! Happy Zutara Week guys!!

* * *

"Wow, this is… awkward."

"What is?" Katara looked over as her boyfriend came up behind her to see the webpage she had been observing. "Our fans, apparently they've declared this week Zutara week." She replied after pecking him on the cheek. Zuko raised an eyebrow. "A whole week dedicated to us?" He asked, curious.

"Yep." The waterbender scrolled up to reveal a deviantART journal. She had only recently been going on dA, just to see what her fans were up too. Being one of the stars of the popular show Avatar: The Last Airbender, she never usually had time to check in. Katara didn't have an account herself, because she figured it was for the best. If she did have one, her inbox would be flooded with twice the amount of usual fan letters. Plus, her sister-in-law Suki made an account once but many of her fans had been bothering her and asking her so much about her relationship with Sokka she discontinued it. It just seemed like a world of drama to Katara so she trusted her instincts when they told her to stay clear.

"Right here, it says that it was originally started by some artists who are quite popular on this site, but then this one artist wanted to see if anyone else wanted to participate and look how many signed up!"

"Wow," Zuko whistled softly. "We're really that popular with our fans?"

"Yeah." Katara scrolled down the page to read the listed information and rules. "Zutara week is a challenge/ fun ordeal for fans." she began reading. "To participate, you either have to write a fanfic or draw a picture featuring us as a couple based on daily themes for one week. As if people haven't written or drawn enough fan based Zutara stuff. . . ."

"What's the first theme, Katara?"

"Um, Denim."

They glanced over at each other, confused. "You mean, like material denim?"

"It doesn't say." Katara rolled down the page to view the list. "It just says the first theme is Denim. Maybe they're using it as an adjective or something. You know, like the color of denim can be compared to water. . .I guess."

"I bet the artists will just draw you in those jeans you always wear."

"What's wrong with that? I love those jeans."

Zuko winced at the accusatory tone when as his girlfriend glared at him. He knew if he said the wrong thing when she was like this she'd accuse him of implying something irrelevant to the real purpose of his statement. For example:

"Zuko, do you think I should eat more fruit?"  
"Sure."  
"Why?" A pause/glare would usually be inserted here. "Are you saying that you think I eat to much junk? Are you implying that I'm fat?"

Yes, yes he did love her. He loved her with all his heart, but man when she was angry with him . . .Zuko tried not to think about it.

"Nothing's wrong with them, they look great on you." Katara stared at him for another moment before letting it go; she took his hand with her left one and held it. With her right hand still on the mouse, she scrolled down a bit further to read the other themes.

"July 8th/Electrifying; July 9th/Smug; July 10th/ Manipulative; July 11th/Mythology; July 12th/Stare; July 13th/Pinch. One for each day of this week." Katara laughed. "I can't wait to see what the fans put up for the 10th. That theme looks like it's going to be awesome."

"What's going to be awesome?" Both Zuko and Katara turned as Sokka entered the living room, a bowl of fruit in his arms. "Where'd you get all that?" Katara questioned. "Some fan sent this to me! Can you believe it?" Sokka exclaimed, holding out the basket so it could be observed. He popped a single grape into his mouth. "Must be Sukka shippers, Suki and I _do_ make an adorable couple after all."

"Whatever you say, Sokka." Katara mumbled, rolling her eyes. Sokka placed the fruit basket on the coffee table. "So, what's going to be awesome. Come on, I hate feeling left out!"

"Our fans created a week dedicated to us called "Zutara Week" Zuko informed him. Sokka's jaw dropped open in shock. "Why do you guys get all the attention, huh?" He whined. "No one has created a "Sukka Week" for me and Suki!"

"Maybe because you two are already married and the fans don't find you interesting anymore." Katara supplied with a smug smile. Sokka glared at his sister. "Not interesting!? I drank _cactus juice _for my fans! How can I NOT be interesting!?"

"Hey, I said maybe."

"I can be interesting." Sokka huffed, pushing aside a chair. Zuko and Katara watched him as he started to dance some unknown dance. "See!? I'm interesting! This talent should be on youtube and I deserve my own week! Suki and I deserve our own week! We're way more interesting than you two!"

"Not according to the Zutarians of deviantART." Zuko said with a laugh. Sokka glared at him as he stopped dancing, picking up his fruit basket and stalking out of the living room. Zuko turned back to Katara who was clicking on the profiles of the participants. "These dA members are so talented and so passionate about art and literature. And they're passionate about us too." She smiled and looked over at her boyfriend who chuckled, kissing her softly. In the show, he acted as if nothing in the world mattered to him; his character was supposed to be depressed until his recent realization that took place during the last episode he shot. This week, a whole new line of episodes would air for their fans and he was happy that his character and Katara's character were beginning to interact with each other. He hadn't read the script for the series finale yet, but with all the hints, it looked like he would end up with his girlfriend in their show as well. Katara broke the kiss to giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing," She replied, trying to hold back another giggle. "I just wonder how our little "Kataang" fans are taking this. I hope none of them try to wreck their fun by flaming the entries."

"I doubt they'll try anything." Zuko said as a smirk etched on his face. "After all, the Zutarians probably scared them away. They are a fierce team, don't you agree?"

"Absolutely." Katara nodded. "The fiercest." She knew this for a fact because she and Zuko herself were a fierce team. They were often described as the cutest couple by hundreds of their fans. It pleased her to see that the fans were taking such a great interest in them. Zutara Week was going to be memorable indeed as she and Zuko started looking at the entries. She just hoped the photographer artists wouldn't get too carried away with Zutara Week. The paparazzi that covered most of the news for their show was annoying enough.

-Fin-

A/N: Happy Zutara Week fellow Zutarians!! Also, thanks for reading! Until next time!

__

"Never let go of the one you truly love"

-December'sRose


End file.
